A number of aspects of the nutritional and metabolic effects of fluoride will be studied. The metabolic effects of fluoride on cultured cells will be studied by determining the influence of fluoride on glycolytic flux and steady state levels of glycolytic intermediates. The effect of fluoride on the pentose phosphate pathway of glucose utilization will also be determined. The effect of fluoride on lipid digestion in the rat will be assessed by intraduodenal infusion of radioactive triglycerides followed by a determination of the distribution of hydrolysis products in the intestinal lumen and mucosal cells. The effect of fluoride ingestion on erythrocyte ATP levels will be investigated, and the possible role of serpentine in decreasing skeletal fluoride retention will be studied in the rat.